I May Never Forgive Her
by klutz101
Summary: Mary and Jake have the perfect relationship...but Mary wants more. warning: dark


**I May Never Forgive Her  
**Summary: Jake and Mary have the perfect relationship…but, Mary wants more.  
An: don't ask how this idea came into my mind because I really don't know how.

x

It started while she was packing up Larry's things. They had been caught in the moment, lips upon lips, and she knew she should stop the kiss, but she also knew she couldn't.

When he broke the kiss and tried to apologize, she hushed him; capturing her lips with his once again.

x

The next day he showed up at her house, demanding answers. He wanted to know if she'd rather spend the rest of her life with what's-his-name or him. She chose what's-his-name.

A week later, Mary started to work for the Montecito again. She and Danny hadn't spoken for awhile and she couldn't bare to face him. But, of course, she couldn't keep her mind off him and she noticed Danny's eyes were always on her. Five minutes later, his mouth is crushing upon hers in the nearest linen closet.

Danny asks her again and all she says is Jake doesn't have to know.

x

They try to hide it from their friends and what's left of their family but everyone knows something's going on. The only one who doesn't notice this is Jake. I guess working twenty hours a day makes some people oblivious to the most obvious things.

The only time Jake shows suspicion is when Mary comes home well past three o'clock in the morning. He asks where she's been and she says she was hanging with her girlfriends. Surprisingly, Sam and Delinda cover for her.

x

During a heavy make-out session in a rotten old motel room off the strip, Danny asks why she doesn't leave Jake.

Mary says Jake doesn't deserve that. Danny replies angrily, saying that's bullshit and leaves the motel leaving Mary without a ride home. She has no choice but to call Jake, but, like usual, she answers to his voicemail.

x

Danny tells her he can't do this; he can't have a secret relationship with her. She persuades him with a passionate kiss.

x

Two weeks later, Jake proposes to her and she feels like she has no choice but to say yes. Danny is devastated and doesn't talk to her for days.

She catches him off guard by the pool, asking if he still wants to be with her. He laughs at her, saying she shouldn't be the one asking that, he should.

x

Danny and all of the Montecito employees are invited to the wedding. Danny's the only one who doesn't come.

While all the guests are getting drunk in the ballroom, so is Danny. Only, he's at a biker bar.

That night Mary calls him on his cell phone. She wants him to come over. He asks about Jake and she says he got called into work on the night of their honeymoon. Danny declines.

x

Three days after Mary and Jake's one-year-anniversary, Mary learns that she's pregnant. She also learns that Jake's not the father.

When she tells Danny, he cries. He ends up getting drunk and having five one night stands—in one night.

x

When the baby's born, Jake's not the one standing next to Mary, its Delinda. The first male to see her newborn son isn't Danny, its Ed. The two men she loves the most in the whole wide world, aren't there and Mary starts spiraling into postpartum depression without either of them.

x

Danny knows Mary's sick and chooses not to visit her. He wants her to know he's done with her and their baby. He wants her to know he's done with Las Vegas altogether.

x

A week after Danny leaves Nevada for good, Mary and Jake have a serious discussion. He tells her he knows the baby isn't his and he knows she had an affair. She denies everything.

He counters her with divorce papers, saying he has proof she cheated on him. He shows her another paper which is a paternity test he says he had taken unbeknownst to her. Jake also shows her a letter from Danny addressed to her, in which he writes how sorry he is for everything.

Mary signs the divorce papers.

x

Danny returns to Las Vegas years later because of a business trip he claims. He is stunned to find an obituary for Mary Connell in the local Nevada newspaper. Her cause of death: an overdosage of paxil, a medicine that supposedly treats postpartum depression. In this case, it took the opposite turn.

A grief stricken Danny vows never to return to the state of Nevada, it having too many horrifying memories. He packs up his bags and leaves for good this time.

x

On the tenth anniversary of Mary's death, Jake writes an article about her and hands it into the Nevada newspaper. It's soon published.

**I May Never Forgive Her**

_by Jake Porter_

_This year marks the tenth year anniversary of my ex-wife's death. You all are probably asking why I still care about my ex-wife. Yes, she did cheat on me and lie to me all the time, but that doesn't mean she never loved me. I know she loved me; I know she loved me with all her heart. Just because you love someone, doesn't mean you always do the right thing while you're under the spell. You do what you think is right and for some reason she thought it was okay to be in love with two men and be with those two men at the same time. I know for a fact she didn't want to hurt anyone in the end, but she probably hasn't realized she hurt herself more than anyone else. I may never forgive her for all the pain she caused me, but I just want her to know that I understand. Rest in peace darling._

x

An: well, that was different than what I usually write. Please leave feedback.


End file.
